Child of a lost god
by Hyperion123
Summary: When a boy named Dimitri comes to camp, he freaks everyone out, including the hunters. His eyes seem to burn up if you stare too long. when he gets shot by a hunter, his true form emerges, and the camp doesn't like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey fanfic guys, here's another story from yours truly. I am Hyperion, titan of fire, feel my wrath ( and my genius)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO series, Rick Riordan does**

Loosing an arm really hurts.

Chapter 1

Dimitri's POV

A drop of sweat raced down from my forehead, down my cheek before finally falling off and landing on the grass as we lugged ahead.

Hi, my name is Dimitri Medley and today I found out that one of my parents is a Greek god. Isn't that great… wrong, because now, I have to walk all the way to a place called camp-half blood with my best friend Spencer who says he's a satyr. Yeah, he showed me the feet *shudder*.

My phone chirped in my pocket, I answered it, it was my sister, adoptive of course, my parents Anne and Julian Medley adopted me when I was 9, before they gave birth to my sister two years later, and now I was 16.

"Where have you been, mom and dad have been looking for you everywhere" she practically screamed at me.

I bit my lip, I was about to answer her when Spencer knocked the phone out of my hand.

"Are you crazy man, don't you know that demigods aren't supposed to use phones" He screamed, his voice shaking in fear.

"Why?"

"Because it attracts-"his words were interrupted by a piercing roar.

I turned around to see a huge lion standing before me. And guess what my protector did…., he let out a scream and fainted, can you believe it, he fainted leaving me alone with this freakish animal.

It charged at me, and I jumped out of the way but unfortunately, I wasn't quick enough. Its mouth clasped around my arm and tore it away, from the elbow.

I fell on the soft grass and let out a piercing scream that I'm sure was heard in china. The pain was like nothing I had ever felt. I wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

The last thing I saw before I passed out from the pain was the lion being enveloped by the ground.

I woke up on a soft bed. At first, I didn't register anything, and then the memories of last night came flooding back. My eyes darted to my arm, which was surprisingly there, a black elbow length glove had been slid over it.

I looked around and found out that I wasn't the only on here. There were kids in beds like mine, some had casts, and others were passed out. I touched my arm. It felt solid. I slid off the glove and what I saw shocked me like nothing else could.

From my elbow down glowed bronze. It felt normal. I lifted it, examining it. I rapped it; it made the sound of solid metal.

The door opened and a guy walked in, he looked about my age with sea-green eyes and raven black hair like mine.

"Well, I see you're awake." He said as I stood up from the bed.

"Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon." He said offering a hand

"Dimitri Medley" I shook his hand.

He examined the glove with curious eyes.

"So… you probably know why you are here"

"Yeah, I'm a demigod."

"Ok then, let's go see the camp" he said leading me out of the room.

**Alright guys, this is my first chapter, love it, hate it, think it's boring, just read and review. And cut me some slack, I'm just a 14 year old guy. So R & R. Till next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

Plants, fire and fear.

Chapter 2

Dimitri's POV

After meeting Chiron the centaur and the camp director Mr. D who was the god of wine, Perseus or rather Percy took me on a tour of camp.

We passed the volleyball pit. Most of the campers looked my age. Their satyr friends looked older than Spencer. They were all trotting around in orange CAMP HALF BLOOD t-shirts, with nothing to cover their shaggy hindquarters. Speaking of Spencer, where was he?

"Hey Percy, do you know anything about a satyr named Spencer"

He thought for a moment then said "He got re-assigned to another school, to look for another demigod"

"Oh, ok"

We walked through the strawberry fields, where campers were picking bushes of berries, while a satyr played reed pipes. Some of them stopped and stared at me for a moment before going back to their activities.

Percy told me that camp grew a nice crop for shipment to New York and mount Olympus.

"It pays our expenses" He explained.

I watched as the satyr played his reed pipes, the music making the bugs on the plants leave in different directions, like refugees fleeing a fire.

I saw a brunette with brown eyes walk over.

China's POV 

I spotted Percy walk by. I walked over and noticed that he wasn't alone. The first feature that I noticed in this tall handsome boy with deathly pale skin was his eyes.

Oh my gods, they were terrifying, the colour of fresh blood. The sight of them made me hesitate before going up to them.

"Hey Percy, who's your friend?" I asked, not breaking eye contact with the strange boy. I naturally am a curious girl,.

I'd never seen a

"Hey China, this is Dimitri" He stretched out his gloved arm and I took it. It was hard and cold, almost as if it wasn't skin.

Then the strangest thing happened, his eyes burst into flames. Like his eyes had suddenly become two balls of fire. I jerked backwards, rubbing my eyes. I looked back to see that his eyes .

"Is anything the matter? " He asked in an apprehensive voice.

"Yeah… everything is….. fine' then I sprinted off, the sight of the fire in his eyes permanently embedded in my mind.

Dimitri's POV 

"What's up with her" I asked as I watched China sprint off. I have to admit, she was pretty, with her petite stature and brown hair.

"She's a daughter of Demeter, what do you expect".

Percy shrugged and continued the tour. After showing me the armoury, the cabins, the canoe lake, the arena and the rock climbing wall which had real lava flowing from the top.

We were passing one of the cabins when a blond girl ran over and hugged Percy, planting a kiss on his cheeks.

"Hey sweet thing" he said, I rolled my eyes. Then she noticed me and gasped the moment we made eye contact. What was up with these guys, haven't they ever seen a guy with red eyes, I mean come on, they probably thought I was a vampire or something.

"Is there a problem" I asked in an annoyed tone. For a moment she looked terrified, like I was going to grab her neck and suck out all the blood. Then she regained her composure. Percy seemed to be the only one immune to my 'Horrible eyes' as a girl in 7th grade once told me when I bumped into her in the school hall. I had gotten used to the fact that my eyes were terrifying.

"Nothing, sorry… I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena goddess of wisdom in battle."

"Dimitri Medley." She shook my hand and had the same expression that China had.

"Is there anything wrong with your hand?" She asked, her intellectual stormy grey eyes analysing me rigorously.

"Oh this?, its nothing, just a nasty scar" I lied

"So…." I said trying to change the topic "Who do you think is my godly parent"

"Frankly, I have no idea. None of the gods have red eyes" Annabeth said .

Now it was Percy's turn to gasp "For the first time in history, Annabeth doesn't know something" He said like it was the strangest thing in the world.

She glared at him and punched him playfully "Shut up seaweed brain, you can be an idiot sometimes." She giggled

"You mean all the time" We heard a voice behind us. I turned around and I found myself staring at a girl. She had spiky black hair and a black leather jacket. She wore a silver circlet on her head like a princess tiara. My biggest surprise was that she didn't gasp or look away when she saw my eyes.

The thirty other girls with her in white shirts, silver camouflage pants and combat boots weren't so immune. A few of the older ones gasped, while the younger ones shivered and hid their eyes.

"Oh ha ha, very funny Thalia" Percy said as Annabeth ran over to hug her tightly. Then she looked at me without even flinching.

"Thalia Grace Daughter of Zeus, god of the sky" She said

"Dimitri Medley" I said shaking her hand.

"That boys eyes are on fire" I heard one of the girls whisper. She was clinging to and older girl.

"Yeah, I'm scared" another one whispered.

"Um Thalia" She said averting my gaze she was shaking a little, "Can we get to the cabin, _he_ is upsetting the girls" she said.

She said the word he like it was some vile word. I folded my arms across my chest.

"Ok Chloe, you can leave, I'll be with you in a minute" Thalia said

With that they dashed hurriedly towards the Artemis cabin.

"Well, see you guys at capture the flag. Get ready to loose" With that she dashed after the other girls.

"Why exactly does everyone run away when they see my eyes" I said a little annoyed.

"Well…you um…. Your eyes…" Annabeth stammered

"What she's trying to say is that your eyes seem to burn up if you stare at them too long and then you see yourself and everything you hold dear burning, but the fire doesn't seem to consume you, just torture you" I heard china say.

Percy and Annabeth started down the pathway leading to the dining pavilion.

"Hey china, why did you run off at the strawberry fields" hoping she wouldn't run away this time.

"Your eyes, they um.. scared me, but I think I've gotten used to…" Then she rubbed her eyes vigorously "I stand corrected , still as concentrated as before" Then she handed me a pair of sun glasses.

I opened my mouth to say something but was interrupted by a conch horn.

"Dinner time' China said, practically dragging me towards the dining pavilion.


	3. Chapter 3

I scare away a cheerleader.

Chapter 3

Dimitri's POV

We entered the pavilion. There were numerous tables, all occupied by similar kids. There was one with kids that looked like Annabeth, they were all reading. There was also a table full of blond haired blue eyed kids. They all had mischievous grins on their faces.

China was telling me about her family when she crashed into someone. It was a blond haired cheerleader looking girl that would eventually look like Barbie in the future if she didn't cut down on her make-up use.

"Well well well, if it isn't Miss DeVaughn. So you finally had time from your mud pit to eat huh" She said in a cruel tone. China looked scared, I wonder why.

"Who's your friend," She said to me in a flirty tone, probably she hasn't seen my eyes yet "how can a guy like this come here with you" her tone becoming cruel again. I was starting to dislike this girl. She was about to shout another insult when I grabbed her hand with my bronze one, hopefully, it was as strong as solid bronze.

My suspicions were correct; she let out a small yelp.

"Please, leave" I said in a calm voice.

"Fine" she said trying to sound intimidating "You're weird anyway, I mean who wears sunglasses at night"

I normally don't like this, but this girl was being a bully and I hated bullies with every fibre of my being "Do you want to know why" I said

She nodded nonchalantly. "Whatever"

I lifted up the glasses and she cringed, a terrified look plastered on her face. She turned and ran away rubbing her eyes. The kids around me had horrified expressions on their faces. I get the effect of my eyes were getting stronger.

"Thanks, well, see you later" then she walked away.

Wait, where do I sit, I thought. Someone patted my shoulder. I whirled around to find Percy standing there with two trays of food. He handed me one saying

"Hey dude, you can sit with me for the mean time until you're claimed, surprisingly, Thalia and I are the only ones that can handle your terrifying eyes" I followed him to his table and sat down.

After lunch- apparently, here you had to burn half of your food to the gods- Chiron the freaky horse man dude stomped his hooves on the floor, silencing the camp.

"Tonight, we will be playing capture the flag against the Hunters" he announced "That will be all"

There were groans from the campers whereas, Thalia and those girls which I assumed where the Hunters of Artemis just grinned and high fived each other.

"Why the groan" I asked Percy.

"The Hunters always beat us and we're tired of it".


	4. Chapter 4

Capture the flag!

Chapter 4

Dimitri's POV

"This time we're going to pulverize them" Percy said as he handed me my armour. "Do you have a weapon" he asked, strapping in his own armour.

'_Tap the middle of your hand' _a voice in my head said.

I did as I was told and a 4 foot long bronze sword grew in my hand. Unfortunately, it tore of the glove exposing my arm

"Dude-"I cut him off before he could say anything.

"I lost my arm coming here, when I woke up I found this" I said waving the arm in his face.

"Hmmm, maybe your dad is Hephaestus, which would explain the fiery eyes"

"So... the hunters are taking on the whole camp'

He nodded "Not all of them, just the Olympian cabins"

Chiron's hoof thundered on the pavilion floor.

"Heroes!" he called "You all know the rules; the river is the boundary line. Red team, Camp half blood shall take the west wood while the blue team, hunters shall take the east wood. I will serve as the referee and battle field medic. All magical weapons allowed and no intentional maiming.

I heard groans from the Ares cabin.

'To your positions" Chiron thundered.

"Red team follow me" Percy shouted.

They all cheered and followed him.

We set our flag on Zeus's fist. I wonder why they called it that, from where I stood, it looked like enormous deer droppings.

Percy set the Hephaestus cabin in guard duty, with traps and mines around the flag.

"Hermes and Apollo cabin, make a wide arc around the hunters, attract as many as you can. I'll lead the main raiding party around the right and catch them by surprise." Percy shouted

Everyone nodded as the horn sounded signalling the beginning of the game. The campers cheered and disappeared into the woods.

I stood by the river; Percy had put me on border patrol. My whole body was shaking from restlessness. Blast this ADHD.

The restlessness finally overwhelmed me. I leapt over the lake into enemy territory. I could see their silver flag up ahead, only one guard. The flag was perched on the top of the large boulder. The guard saw me and cowered behind the rock. She finally summoned the courage to come out. She charged at me, but I sidestepped, jamming the butt of my sword against her head knocking her out.

_Not too bad, and I don't have any training. _I thought to myself. I ripped the silver silk flag from the boulder and took off.

ZIP! A silver cord raced across my ankles and fastened into the tree next to me. A trip wire fired from a bow. Before I knew it, I was on the floor.

I could hear footsteps behind me; there was a clashing of swords in the distance. The footsteps were getting closer.

I got up and started running again. Only a few more meters and I had the game. More arrows whizzed past my ears. A hunter came out of nowhere and slashed at me with her knife; I parried it and kept running.

I was about two meters from the lake when something connected with my back. It was an arrow. Determination didn't allow me to register the pain until another one struck my back, this time, only a few inches from my heart.

With my last bit of energy, I managed to throw the arrow across the lake into our territory before collapsing on the floor, blood gushing from the wound on my back...

Just then a camper yelled.

"We won, we actually won!"

There were cheers from the campers as they emerged from the woods. Chiron was the first to notice me.

"Dimitri!" he screamed.

Then the unimaginable happened


	5. Chapter 5

I see my real self

Chapter 5

Dimitri's POV

I let out a piercing scream. China rushed to my side followed by Chiron.

"Someone please get a healer!" Chiron bellowed.

Something inside me knew that they were in danger being close to me. The searing pain spread through my body like my blood had turned to fire.

"Please, get away from me" I said

"Shh, its ok, a healer is on his way" China cooed. Didn't she get it, she was in danger.

"Go!" I screamed, and then my eyes burst into flames. This time my eyes were really on fire. China and Chiron backed away; there were gasps from campers and hunters alike.

The fire was burning me, spreading from my eyes to my face, then down my body until my entire body was on fire. All this while, I was screaming at the top of my voice. No one dared approach.

Then my form started changing. Huge leathery bat wings sprouted from my back, I felt my nails elongate into silvery claws, my teeth became fangs and my skin hardened into purple scaled. I also sprouted a scaled tail.

The fire evaporated, revealing my new form to the camp. Many of the younger ones burst into tears as my eyes- which had permanently become balls of fire- bored into their souls sowing them every evil deed they had done and showing them their punishment. The others stood flinching at my sight. At seven feet, I towered over them.

I stood tall and something shimmered above my head, it was a trident, the symbol of Poseidon. Several of the campers still standing gasped.

Somehow, I knew who fired the arrow, I felt her heart beat in guilt and fear. It was the hunter Chloe. In the blink of an eye, I was in front of her, picking her up by her collar.

She started crying, but I didn't register that, my soul had become merciless. I summoned fire in my hand and was about to fry her when I heard a voice plead.

"Dimitri, please stop" It was china. I dropped the huntress and she scrambled away. I turned and faced her, my fiery eyes finding all her evil deeds, they were surprisingly little compared to the others.

"Why should I spare her, she almost killed me" My voice made her flinch, it was like a million tortured souls speaking at the same time.

"Because you have good in your heart" her voice sounded scared.

I glared at her, then let out a fierce roar. I spread out the wings and took off, watching the campers scramble out of the forest.

I flew deep into the forest.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dimitri POV

I had wandered the forest for days; I didn't have any where to go. I couldn't go back to camp. The campers would probably run away screaming when they see me.

I was looking at my reflection in a lake; my eyes seemed to grow brighter by the second.

"Hello my son" I turned around and saw a man that bore a striking resemblance to Percy.

I jumped "Who are you?" I asked coldly. My voice was still a mixture of a million tormented souls speaking at once.

"Calm down my boy, I am your father" He said with a smile.

I scanned him from top to bottom; I could see all the bad things he had done.

"Then where did I get this from" I said gesturing to my body.

"My son, you got your form from your mother, she was the daughter of a god who faded a long time ago. He wasn't very popular, only Uranus, Gaia, the titans and my brothers and I knew of his existence. He was Punizione (a/n He doesn't really exist in Greek mythology, I made him up), god of sin and punishment and torturer of damned souls, sprung from chaos like Uranus and Gaia. Part of his essence was used to create the fields of punishments and he was its master. He had only one daughter, your mother. She was a demigod and she didn't age while she lived in his kingdom. She took his place as torturer of damned souls., and now the mantle rests upon your shoulders"

'So I have to go there? " I asked referring to the fields of punishment. He shook his head.

"You are free to return to camp half blood in you want."

"So how do I revert back to human form? I'm not stuck like this am I?"

"No my son, all you have to do is concentrate on your human form. Good luck" Then he vanished leaving the scent of sea breeze.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello readers, I need characters. If you want me to continue, then you should send me characters. And to all my readers who may think that my spelling and grammar isn't correct, let me just tell you that I am science inclined so my head is full of numbers. The reason why I am writing fanfiction is because I love the Percy Jackson series and am fascinated by mythology. Although, I value you guys and will try to improve my grammar.

Now back to business, please, I need new characters. And P.S check out Kalianna Loralei's stories. They're really nice.

Name:

Nickname (optional):

Gender:

Age:

Species:

Godly parent/Non-mortal parent:

Mortal parent:

Mortal siblings:

Appearance

Hair colour:

Eye colour:

Height:

To be ranked 1-10

Hotness:

Intelligence:

Sociable:

Weapon/ magical item:

Godly powers:

Crush/ love interest (optional):

Back story:

Thanks guys.


	8. Chapter 8

Dimitri POV

I decided to walk back to camp. Strangely, I could smell the demigods and I just followed their scent. I was half way there when I heard a loud roar. I sniffed the air and anger boiled within me.

I turned around and saw the same lion that cost me my arm. It hesitated, seeing the fire in my eyes. It snapped out of it and charged. This time I was ready for it, I sidestepped, delivering a punch to the side of its face.

I heard the sound of cracking of bones. It didn't have time to react before I grabbed its neck and tightened my grip. Its mouth flew open as it roared in pain. I plunged my sword into its mouth and watched as it disintegrated into golden dust leaving only its pelt which had transformed into a leather jacket.

I punched two holes in the back and put it on before I spread my wings to full length and shot into the air.

I landed in front of the border making the guy that was standing there jump. He was wearing a black hoodie with a black pair of jeans and a black converse.

He looked at me warily, his sword was raised defensively. I raised my arms in surrender and transformed into my human form. I was surprised to find out that I still had china's sunglasses on.

"Whoa dude, I come in peace" I said. He lowered his sword and took off hid hoodie exposing his black hair with red streaks and his eyes were-of course-black.

I stretched out my hand and he took it. The moment our hands touched, I could see into his soul, every evil deed he had done in his life came flashing into my mind.

"Dimitri, son of Poseidon" I said

"Kyle Jones, son of Erebus" Of course, it had to be Erebus, my granddads brother. I was shocked at how I knew this much information. I shrugged it off and followed him into camp.

All the activities stopped as some smaller children cowered behind the older ones who pulled out their weapons and aimed them at me. Before I knew it, I had different weapons aimed at my neck.

I raised my arm in surrender and then I heard a voice in my head saying

_You see how they hate you, join me _It said in a cold tone. I dismissed it and focused on the weapons aimed at me.

"Heroes, drop your weapons!" Chiron bellowed. They reluctantly dropped their weapons and stalked away after which I was engulfed by a bear hug by China

"Well, it's good to know you care" I said awkwardly

"Oh, sorry" she said stepping away, her face was as red as a tomato.

Then all of a sudden, I was engulfed by a bright light.


	9. Chapter 9

I apologise for not updating, I had exams and I left town for my uncle's wedding. Mostly, I've just been too lazy to write anything. And we all know that I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, so writing it again would be pointless. And just so you know, all the characters in this story will be OOC.

Anyway, enjoy this chapter.

Dimitri POV

My form changed right before I was engulfed by the light, I guess it was a defence mechanism of some sort. I appeared in a throne room, there were 13 thrones arranged in a 'u' shape and they were occupied by huge people.

And when I say huge, I really mean HUGE. They were like twenty feet tall and they all stared at me, some in confusion, and others in shock. One of them, a woman with auburn hair was giving me a hateful look, like she was ready to skewer me.

I was pretty sure that this was the Olympian council, mostly because I saw my father smiling down at me. The man sitting next to him stared at me coldly with his electric blue eyes. He smelled of Ozone.

"I assume that you know why you are here" The man who I assumed was lord Zeus said.

"No, as a matter of fact, I don't" I said in a confused voice.

"Father, what is this monster doing here" asked the woman with auburn hair. Judging from her silver eyes, I guessed she was Artemis, goddess on the hunt. My dad looked offended.

"You will not speak to my son like that!" He said. One of the older women that smelled of wheat sighed.

"What monster did you….bang this time" She said. This made my dad shoot her a death glare

"This wasn't a monster; it was a daughter of a primordial god, father of the Furies"

Hmm, I've heard of them, doesn't that make me their nephew.

"Oh"

"With all due respect my Lords and Ladies but I still don't know why I am here" I stated.

"Ooh, I like him, very polite" said a black haired woman, she smelled of a lot of designer perfume. The tone in which she used on me was like someone talking to a puppy or teddy bear.

"Anyway, you were sent here because you are too powerful to be a demigod and we had no choice- considering the fact that my brother would not permit me to blast you to smithereens- but to offer you Immortality"

Yeah right, they didn't just hand out immortality like that, there had to be a catch.

"What's the catch?" I asked

"Well, last year when Percy Jackson destroyed Kronos, we thought he was gone. But recently, we found out that there was a piece that was saved and replaced by the presence of Luke castellan as his host. That piece can be used to raise him again"

"And you want me to retrieve it" I said, completing his sentence.

"Well, at least he's not as clueless as Jackson" A blonde haired woman that I guessed was Athena said.

Ouch, note to self, tell Jackson that his girlfriend's mother thinks that he's clueless.

"Yes, Apollo has already given the prophesy" Then he turned to a blond man that was listening to an iPod and not paying attention to what was going on "Apollo"

"Yeah, the prophesy states that…

Daughter of the hearth and son of darkness,

Shall accompany the child of the lost on his quest." Then his expression became bored.

"Long story short, you and your comrades will go to the underworld and retrieve the piece" Then he went back to listening to his IPod.

Lord Zeus sighed "Thank you Apollo." Then he turned to me "You will go back to camp halfblood and tell Chiron to dispatch quest."

"But the problem is, I don't want to be a god"

"Well Poseidon , it seems that your children have

"Ys sir but…" began but I soon found myself at camp. I sighed, I was about o tell Lord Zeus that Lady Hestia was a maiden goddess, hence she had no halfblood children. I sighed, returning to normal, sitting on a log beside the hearth.

I was about to get up to go to the big house when I noticed a woman with brown hair sitting beside the fire and tending to it. She looked up at me and I gasped, in place of her eyes were flames. I bowed,

"Lady Hestia" I said.

"I heard your predicament and I might have a solution" she said

"Well, it's not like you have a daughter." I said.

"As a matter of fact, I do and need you to help me retrieve her"


	10. Chapter 10

Jenna Reolai, Jen 16 honey blond with chocolate streaks. Silver locket.

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO

Dimitri POV

I leaned against a tree outside the school that Hestia had directed me to. Lady Hestia had informed me that she had a sixteen year old daughter. Her name was Jenna Reolai that attended Goode high school. She shouldn't be hard to find, Lady Hestia had told me to look for a girl with honey blond hair with chocolate brown streaks. She had a silver locket with 'Daughter of the hearth' engraved in ancient Greek on the locket. The locket was shaped like a flame.

I had about three before the school closed. I was about to go get a cup of coffee when a scent filled my nostrils. I remembered the scent from my second attack, it was monster smell and it was coming from the school building.

I cursed in ancient Greek, dashing up the stairs and into the building. I ran across the hallway, earning some strange stares from the students in the hallway. The hallway was full of students. I traced the scent to a gymnasium.

I opened the door to find a gym full of girls. Apparently, at this school gym wasn't co-ed. I walked in to find two girls having an argument in the middle of the gym. The coach was sitting by the bleachers reading his issue of teachers monthly and not paying attention to the fracas that was about to happen . the girls had gathered around them and were chanting 'fight'.

One of the girls was the one I was looking for. I didn't expect her to look so much like her mother; it was like looking at a clone, minus the completely brown hair. My guess was that her dad was blonde.

Her locket gleamed in the gym lights, the other girl stared at in hate. Speaking of the other girl, she looked kind of weird. Her skin was deathly pale like mine and her hair was red and worst of all, the scent was coming from her.

Then Jenna made a big mistake by slapping the girl. The girl began to breath heavily in anger and she screeched so loud that the other girls stumbled backwards. Then she transformed into her true form, her teeth grew into fangs and her hair burst into flames. The weirdest part was her legs, one was metallic while the other one was a goat leg. She knocked Jenna aside and was about to finish her off when I fired a fire ball at her, knocking her back.

"Ah, hello demigod, I will enjoy fisting on your blood" she hissed, then lunged at me, I sidestepped, but she was apparently too smart to fall for it, slashing me in the chest with such force that aside from creating a nasty gash on my chest, it also sent me flying into the bleachers.

My form changed instantaneously as I connected with the bleachers, thankfully, the scales cowered the gash, allowing me to get. I knew that the wound wasn't healed, it was just covered up, allowing me to ignore it as long as I was in this form

She looked momentarily shocked, but then she lunged in the air at me, I lunged at her and tackled her in mid air, punching her with my bronze arm. A punch that sent her into the wall, making it crash down on her.

I landed in front of her; she looked dazed as I picked her up by her collar.

"What are you" she hissed, my hand morphed into a sword (I found out how to change it into different weapons) Her eyes widened and she lunged out of my grasp.

"Fine then, I guess you want to play hard to get" I said.

She must have been a young and very inexperienced monster because she allowed me to grab her by the neck as she lunged at me.

"Send me a post card from Tartarus" I said with a smile, then I dug my sword into her chest and watched as she exploded into golden dust.

I turned around to check the damage when I was nailed in the face by a dodge ball, Jenna stood there, holding the coach's chair in a defensive position.

"S-stay away from me" She stammered

"Calm down and put down the chair, I won't hurt you" I said, inching closer.

"Yeah right, that's exactly what a bad guy would say, right before they capture you"

"Look, in this world.." I said, gesturing to myself ".. if I were a bad guy, you would already be dead by now"

That convinced her to put the chair down.

"So, if you aren't a bad guy, then what are you?"

"Well, I don't usually look like this but I have a bad wound and this form is all that is keeping me from passing out. I am a demigod, and so are you"

"A demi-what?" I sighed; this was going to be tougher than I thought.


End file.
